User blog:Desátník Pansy/Just something I want to get out and mention...
So, after of course getting the ability to my laptop just yesterday I started to look at random YouTubers who I watch (but am not subscribed to) to pass the time. Well, come across a video by TheFineBros (Kids React, Teens React, Elders React and all that) that talks about the sad story of Amanda Todd. If you haven't heard that story yet, which to be fair is quite amazing, it's the story of the 15 year old Amanda Todd who posted a video on YouTube documenting her life of bullying and cyber bullying. She committed suicide around a month after the video was posted. Now personally, I don't condone suicide nor do I agree on bullying, at all. Like another story I had read, this one kinda made me quite sad and annoyed at the same time. I don't support nor agree on bullying as I said. So yeah, watching their Teens React of the story was quite nice to see people agreeing on your matter of thought. When the story got around a bit in my school, people started making comments. The fuck is wrong with you people, you like to make FUN of someone's pain and misery? Honestly, some people are just... I don't know, evil, despicable and all that. Another point to make; some of you know (emphasis on some, it's not like I went around going on about this) that now almost 3 weeks ago I pretty much injured my left hand (it's just about healed now, but my "pinkie" finger is still not the same as it used to be but it's not causing any problems) because someone aggravated me and I threw a punch into the back of his head. Main reason; he's a bully, and because he got "beaten" by someone who he'd regard as "timid, shy, reclusive" his ego is ruined. The problem though is that not everyone who gets bullied is "strong enough" or has the support to actually fight back, and that's why a lot of the time I make negative comments about humanity as a whole on other forums. If someone's being bullied or something, why do people feel that they have to stay away from the person rather than help them... Just some final points about Amanda Todd's case. She was depressed and whatnot thanks to the bullies, and even attempted to kill herself by drinking bleach. Guess what. That sparked everyone into making comments about that. Most of what she went through was caused by other people and she is that person who has to deal with it. As I said earlier, the fuck is wrong with people these days. Honestly... Link to the Teens React video. Yeah, this has nothing whatsoever to do with the wiki, CP or anything like that. It's basically just a blog thing to "vent", and let others make comments about it. Because to be fair, I'm just letting my opinion out. Category:Blog posts